


Eight 10-word-ficlets (or the multiple of it)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Jeremiah (TV), Supernatural, The Faculty (1998), The Walking Dead (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: various fandoms - various ficlets





	

**Prompt: Any, Any, cosmically connected  
Fill: 50 words, The Faculty**

Casey tiptoed to kiss his boyfriend; he looked so terribly lost that he almost wished to be able to change his plans.

„No matter what comes, we are cosmically connected and nothing can change this!“

Finally Zeke smiled.  
„Just come back to me in one piece, geek boy!“

...

**Prompt: Any, Any, relic  
Fill: 30 words, The Faculty**

Zeke eyed him grinning; no, not much had changed; still the same geek.  
„Get it, you are a relic hunter now. But where are your fedora and the bullwhip?“

...

**Prompt: Any, Any, soulmate tattoo  
Fill: 50 words, The Faculty**

Zeke looked into Casey's determined sparkling eyes and smirked.  
"You sure?"

"Yeah. Everyone can know that we are soulmates."

"Your dad will probably kill me when you come home with a tattoo."

Casey laughed and kissed him.  
"Don't worry, my mom will hold him back; she loves you to pieces."

...

**Prompt: Any, Any, this is war  
Fill: 40 words - Jeremiah (TV)**

Erin watched the long convoy, loaded with men and weapons, leaving the Mountain and sighed.  
„So, this is war,“ she asked.

Smith thought about God's last message and shock his head.  
„No, this is just a small intermezzo.“

...

**Prompt: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, smile  
Fill: 20 words**

He couldn't remember anymore when he had smiled last. But he did when he met Beth for the first time.

...

**Prompt: The X-Files, Dana Scully, Dragon?  
Fill: 20 words**

"Dragons? Really?"  
Scully looked at her partner bewildered.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't watch so much 'Game of Thrones' every night."

...

**Prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, An afternoon with Grace  
Fill: 30 words**

Steve would have never called himself a big fan of children. And he was surprised how much he had enjoyed this afternoon at the beach together with Danno and Grace.

...

**Prompt: Supernatural, Crowley+/any, drinking  
Fill: 30 words**

Crowley stared at the drink in front of him. He could still remember the evenings together with demon!Dean and he knew this would never change till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic


End file.
